EMW Extreme Anniversary 2014
Card Steel Cage Triple Threat Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Johnny Gat © vs. Blitz vs. Chad Johnson Extreme Rules Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Megan Fox; Winner face Juliet Starling for the Women's Title later in the event. Chain Match "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan vs. Zangief w/Ari Gold Chairs Match Shaundi vs. Tanya Winters Six Man Tornado Tag Team Elimination Match The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, & Franklin Clinton) def. EMW President Of Operations Mr. Clean & NIWA's The Dudley Nephews (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley) Juliet Starling vs. Kelly K. Blank Falls Count Anywhere Duke Nukem vs. Josh Birk NIWA World Heavyweight Championship James Bond © vs. Hugo w/Poison NIWA World Women's Championship Sheik © vs. Joanna Dark EMW Starlets Championship "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson © vs. Katy Perry Four Team Ladder Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship Spider-Man & Link © vs. The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase) vs. The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) vs. Power Rangers (Jason, the Red Ranger & Zack, the Black Ranger) Lumberjill Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) © vs. Xena, Warrior Princess & Gabrielle 10 Woman Tag Team Match "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey, Paris Hilton & The Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman, Poison Ivy, & Harley Quinn) vs. Gina Carano, Britney Spears, Melina & The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) Kick-Off Show - EMW International Championship Captain Jack Sparrow © vs. Pierce Washinton ExtremeAnniversaryemwinternationaltitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversary10womentagteammatch.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryunifiedworldwomenstagteamtitles.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryunifiedworldtagteamtitles.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryemwstarletschampionship.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryniwawomenstitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryniwaworldtitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversarynukemvsbirk.jpg ExtremeAnniversarystarlingvsblank.jpg ExtremeAnniversarysixmantag.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryshaundivstanya.jpg ExtremeAnniversarymorganvszangief.jpg ExtremeAnniversarybustice-fox-ii.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryemwworldtitle.jpg ExtremeAnniversaryemwwomenstitle.jpg Results *1. In the final moments of the match, Blank reverse Starling's attempt at the victory roll and hanging onto the middle rope without the referee looking. During the match, Juliet Starling appeared to have injured her right shoulder during a suicide dive to Blank. *5. EMW Hall of Famer Lara Croft was appointed as the special guest referee of the match and before the match, Linkin Park did a live performance of Megan Fox's theme song, "New Divide". During the deciding pinfall, Megan Fox had her right foot on the bottom rope but Croft was not in the right position to see it. After the match, Bustice left to the back, celebrating the win as Megan Fox was telling Croft that her foot was on the rope and Croft told Fox she didn't see it. Then the pinfall was shown on ExtremeVision and Croft sees this and told Fox that she made an error and that she was sorry but when Croft turned her back, FOX HITS CROFT WITH THE ROLLING HEX SUPLEX THEN FOLLOWS IT UP WITH THE MEGAN'S VICE!!! The crowd was booing loudly as Fox refuses to let go of the hold with a psychotic look on her face as Security and Officials went to pry Fox off of Croft. Then Fox let go of the hold and looked down at a fallen Lara Croft as the crowd boos her loudly and then Fox storms out of the ring and heads to the back as Security and Officials check on Lara Croft. *6. Zangief accidentally knocked Ari Gold off the apron as Gold tried to distract Morgan as he was going to hit the Carbon Footprint onto Zangief. *7. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey arrived and clocks Perry with a brass knuckle loaded right hand as the referee was tending to Perry. *9. In the last moments of the match, Shaundi had Winters up in the Saints Row onto the stack of chairs but then the lights went out. When they came back on, Shaundi was facing A SHAUNDI FROM SAINTS ROW 2!!!! Shaundi was in complete shock and then the lights went out again and then they came back on and now Shaundi is face to face with HIS EX-BOYFRIEND VETERAN CHILD!!! Then the lights go out again and then a loud chair shot was heard and then the lights go back on and Tanya was pinning Shaundi then EMW Referee Karen Billips counted the fall for the win for Tanya. After the match, Tanya looks down at a fallen Shaundi...THEN SHE TRANSFORMS TO REVEAL THAT IT WAS MYSTIQUE ALL THIS TIME!!! The crowd was stunned as Mystique leaves the ring and heads to the back. *12. Before the match, Three Days Grace did a live performance of Blitz's theme song, "Pain". The ending of the match was Blitz connecting the Super All Out Blitz onto Chad Johnson from the top of the Steel Cage. After the match, the crowd exploded as Blitz was handed the EMW World Heavyweight Championship and then Blitz celebrated the win inside the Steel Cage to a thunderous ovation of cheers from the crowd. *13. EMW Hall of Famer The Human Tornado was appointed the special guest referee of the match. The final moments of the match were Bustice got for the Big Bust from the top rope but missed then Starling taking advantage and hits Bustice with the Julie-Go-Round to become the NEW EMW World Women's Champion!!! After the match, many of the EMW Starlets like Britney Spears, Carmen Electra, Sonya Blade, Becky, The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey), The Powerpuff Girls (Buttercup & Bubbles), "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson, and Gina Carano rush to the ring and celebrated with Starling as Fireworks explode above the ring and pyro shooting up from the stage then confetti rains all over the arena as the crowd was cheering loudly as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, the Trainer was checking on the right shoulder on Juliet Starling as she suffered the injury at the hands of Kelly K. Blank earlier tonight. From the broadcast booth at ringside, EMW Commentor April O'Neil wonders if that would play a factor when she faces Bustice for the EMW World Women's Championship later in the event. *Backstage, EMW Backstage Reporter Faye Reagan approached Megan Fox who was heading to the parking lot and Faye asked her to explain what happened when Fox attacked Lara Croft after her match and Fox answers her by saying "Faye, I didn't come back from maternity leave for this crap! I didn't work hard to get the title shot only for some overrated has-been to sabotage my chance of becoming the champion once again! Everyone hasn't given me a chance! No one has given me the respect I deserve...Not from the EMWNation...Not even from the internet morons that talk crap about my movie career, who wish they can get a woman like me but can't get out of their mother's basements! This Summer, I'm in the New Ninja Turtles Movie as April O'Neil...And let's be honest, I made a better April than that SKANK calling the matches for EMW! But do I ever get respect from the fans?! HELL NO!!! So I think from now on, I don't need to earn respect...I'll just take it by any means necessary! Now get out of my way, WHORE!!!" Megan then shoves Faye to the ground then gets to her car and drives out of the arena. *Backstage, Faye Reagan was standing by with Juliet Starling and ask her to tell her the status of her right shoulder and the status on her EMW World Women's title shot later in the main event. As Juliet was about to answer her, Bustice suddenly knocks Juliet with the EMW World Women's Championship and then goes to a knocked out Starling. Bustice told the little cheerleader by telling her "Good luck in our match tonight...That is if you can make it!" Bustice then laughs as she leaves as Faye checks on Starling. *From the broadcast booth at ringside, EMW Commentator Johnny Gomez announced that due to a disagreement between Ronda Rousey, Paris Hilton, and The Gotham City Sirens of who should be the captain of their team, the scheduled 10 Woman Tag Team Match will not happen tonight at Extreme Anniversary. April O'Neil also mentioned that Juliet Starling got back onto her feet after getting knocked down from the attack by Bustice earlier in the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014